


Non/Fiction

by MissCeliaKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MissCeliaKnight
Summary: When you grow up on fairy tales and hard times





	Non/Fiction

I love this house but  
I got pigs saying bricks are sticks  
And it’s now worthless  
Making me feel worth less  
But the giants in the sky are unreachable  
Due to the class ceiling  
Pumpkin carriage is full of others and costs a dollar to ride  
Small frozen downtown princess crying her hands are cold  
Magic beans for donuts any day  
When you can’t sleep  
Sneak the pea out from under your bed and wolf it down  
A Little Red never hurt anyone  
Until you miss days from the pain  
Impractical sea that you’ve never seen  
Hold your breath and sit on the sand  
Deep end, deep gulps  
I don’t remember much but stories from those days


End file.
